pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20 - A New Saga Begins, The Chunin Exams Begins
“Alright Aquilion use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash “Buathar you use Flamethrower as well!” shouted Micheal Aquilion stood on her hind legs and fired a large flamethrower toward Buathar who also fired a flamethrower. The two attacks clashed swirled into a ball of fire and exploded sending up a cloud of black smoke. “Use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash Aquilion dashed toward Buathar ramming it and sending it sliding backwards. “Aerial Ace again!” shouted Ash as she dashed toward Buathar. “Not this time, Buathar use Smokescreen!” shouted Micheal Buathar took a deep breath and through the hole in it’s head it fired a stream of black smoke toward Aquilion. Aquilion stopped in her tracks as she was engulfed by the cloud of thick black smoke. “Quili.” coughed Aquilion “Buathar use Headbutt!” shouted Micheal Buathar dashed into the smoke and rammed Aquilion who was sent sliding out of the side of smoke. “Hang tight Aquilion!’ cheered Ash “Aquili.” nodded Aquilion as readied for another attack. “Alright Buathar use Headbutt again!” shouted Micheal “Bua!” roared Buathar as it dashed toward Aquilion. “Aquilion use Aerial Ace again!” shouted Ash Aquilion quickly dashed toward Buathar kicking up a trail of dust as she ran. “Now switch to Flame Wheel!” shouted Ash All of a sudden Aquilion jumped into the air, let out a stream of fire and started to spin like a wheel wrapping herself up in it. When she hit the ground she took off toward Buathar leaving a trail of fire behind her. When they collided their was a explosion and Buathar was sent rolling back out of the cloud unconscious. “Aquilion.” smiled Aquilion as she land on the ground in front of Ash. “Good work Aquilion.” smiled Ash as he ran up to he and gave her a hug. “Aquil.” smiled Aquilion “Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and Aquilion. Micheal walked up to Buathar and picked him up off of the ground. “Bua.” said Buathar looking at Micheal. “You tried your best.” smiled Micheal “Gar…Gar.” nodded Garmane as he walked up to Micheal and Buathar. “Thar.” smiled Buathar “Now take a long rest.” smiled Micheal He held the pokéball up in in a flash of red light the pokémon disappeared into it. “Man Ash your pokémon sure are getting strong.” laughed Micheal as he and Garmane walked up to Ash. “Thanks…Aquilion return.” smiled Ash as he held a pokéball out toward her and she disappeared into it. “With all the training you’ve been doing it’s no surprise.” laughed Micheal “Well the Chūnin Exams are going to start later on today so we have to ready. Isn’t that right buddy.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder. “Hay Micheal, Ash!” yelled a voice. They all looked around and saw Kacy walking toward them with John and Violet. “Hay what’s up?” asked Ash “Chu.” waved Pikachu “The Chunin Exams are going to start soon. We came collect you.” laughed Violet “Oh.” shrugged Micheal “Hay were are Misty and Brock?” asked John “I don’t know. I’ve been her battling with Micheal nearly all morning.” shrugged Ash “Well we might run into them on the way to the academy.” nodded John “Hay on the way to the academy let’s stop by the pokémon center. I have to heal my pokémon.” said Ash “Yea me two.” nodded Micheal “Alright then let’s go.” urged Kacy and they all began walking down the road. …………………………… Meanwhile in the Hoshikage’s mansion Shia was sitting at her desk talking to Deoku and two other people. One was a light skinned man of average height with white hair and yellow eye’s. He was wearing a clear white button up shirt with a grey shirt and a pair of blue pants, along with a belt like thing around his waist that held a long sword. The other light skinned woman of average height with very long white hair. She wore a short egg white dress that was purple around the waist and it had a red ribbon that floated behind her. “Alright Shia we’re here. What’s up?” asked Deoku “Izumi, Sago how are the preparations for the exams coming along?” Shia asked “Well their basically done...the children are already starting to gather at the academy.” reported Izumi “And those for the final part of the exams are also complete.” reported Sago “That’s good. I want you all to know that the we are having guest for this year Chunin exams.” smiled Shia “Who’s coming?” asked Izumi “The Kusa clan, the Honoo clan, Umi clan and the Suna clan.” said Shia “What, but we haven’t been on good terms with any of the Chikyk Region clans. Why are they joining are Chūnin exams this year?” asked Deoku “I’m not sure, but I feel that they are up to something.” sighed Shia “So why are you letting them join?” asked Sago “Like I said I’m sure their up to something, but I’ll take this opportunity to get in good with the other villages. The children of the Mizukage or Kakushi reta umi no mura are going to be here as well.” noted Shia “Well that’s a good thing.” nodded Sago “Yea…Kakushi reta umi no mura is a strong village and they would make a great ally.” agreed Izumi “Yea, but it’s still bothers me why the Suna clan after all these years of not want to join our Chunin exams would want to all of a sudden join us. Something is up.” thought Deoku “Well there is no way of knowing right what their plan is if they have on, but if they do we’ll be ready.” assured Shia “Sounds good.” nodded Deoku “Alright Izumi, Sago I want ya’ll to go finish setting up for the exams.” ordered Shia “Yes ma’am.” They said at the same time and they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. “Deoku how are the repairs for the west wall coming along?” asked Shia “They are almost complete. The Mokuzai clan has also decided to help out with the ground work.” reported Deoku “Alright theirs something that I want you to do.” said Shia “What’s that?” asked Deoku “Its dealing with the Dragon clan.” noted Shia “But you should really talk to Timothy about them.” said Deoku “Timothy left you his second in command in charge while he was gone right. I’m sure he won’t mind now that’s he’s back.” assured Shia “Your right so what is it that you need me to do?” asked Deoku as he walked up to Shia’s desk. …………………………… Meanwhile Ash, Kacy, Micheal, John and Violet all arrived and the pokémon center and they all went in. “Maybe, but the last mission we took we had to go all the way to the Kaze Region.” sighed Kacy “Why did ya’ll have to go all the way there?” asked Ash “We had to deliver a few supplies and guard a woman who was in labor.” said Kacy They walked up to the desk and a Nurse Joy walked out of a back room with a pokémon Ash had never seen before. It was a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored pokémon about 3 feet in height. The upper section of its face was pink, as are the top part of it’s large floppy ears, but the rest of it’s ears as well as it’s large curled antenna like figure on the side of it’s face were cream colored. It wore around it’s body what looked like a pink dress and it had a white fluffy tail an a patch of white fur on the front of it’s neck. “Pikachu.” waved Pikachu “Onedin.” smiled The pokémon as it waved back. “Wow what is that pokémon?” asked Ash “It’s a Onedin.” said Violet “A Onedin.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Onedin the Hearing Pokémon and the evolved form of Audino. Onedin have incredibly sensitive hearing and can hear the heartbeat of a pokémon up to 2 miles away. They are very sweet and they will help any injured being without hesitation.” said The pokédex “Is their anything that we can help you with today?” asked Nurse Joy as she stood behind the counter. “Yes we would like our pokémon healed.” smiled Micheal “Alright just put your pokéballs in these trays and we‘ll fix them right up.” Nurse Joy said She reached under the counter and pulled out two try sitting them on the counter top. Ash took his fix pokéballs and sat them on one of the trays, while Micheal sat his four pokéballs on the other tray. “Pikachu you go with them as well. I know you might be pretty tired after that training.” smiled Ash “Pi.” nodded Pikachu as he jumped off Ash’s shoulder and onto the tray. “You to Garmane.” smiled Micheal “Mane.” nodded Garmane “Alright we’ll have your pokémon as good as new in no time.” Nurse Joy said Nurse Joy picked up the tray with Pikachu on it while Onedin picked up the other one and went into the same door they came out of with Garmane close behind. “Wow the Nurse Joy’s here use more that one different type of pokémon while the one’s on the other region only use one.” thought Ash “Yea that how it is here.” noted Kacy “Hay Ash were is Timothy and his pokémon. I haven’t seen any of them in the last past 2 months.” noted Micheal “Last I heard from Alice they had all left to train.” said Ash “How does Alice feel about that?” asked Violet “I don’t know, but she looked happy to me the last time I saw her.” remembered Ash “I really don’t understand.” shrugged Violet as she scratched her head. Just then Nurse Joy came out of the back room with Onedin and Garmane behind her and they sat the trays back on the counter. “All your pokémon are now fully healed.” smiled Nurse Joy “Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu as he jumped back on Ash’s shoulder. “Glad your feeling better buddy.” laughed Ash “Gar…Gar.” smiled Garmane as he walked back around the counter to Micheal. “Alright now your fighting fit once again.” nodded Micheal They grabbed their pokéballs from the trays and put them back onto their belts, before turning to leave. “Thanks Nurse Joy and Onedin.” smiled Ash “You welcome and good luck you all at the Chunin Exams.” waved Nurse Joy “One…Onedin.” waved Onedin They headed toward the door getting ready to leave out of the Pokémon Center, however when they got to the doors they opened and somebody slammed into Ash. The impact knocked Ash down on his butt and sent Pikachu roll backwards of Ash’s shoulders. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content